Married With Children
by Netellafim
Summary: OS HPDM. Songfic sur la chanson d'Oasis. Harry claque la porte du loft de Drago : trop c’est trop, il en a marre ! Adios blondinet, c’est fini entre nous ! Enfin, presque…


MARRIED WITH CHILDREN

Blabla de l'auteur : Une très courte Songfic sur la sympathique chanson «Married with children » de Oasis. Car il est bon de connaitre ses classiques, et Oasis, c'est quand même un classique rock ! (même si on pense d'abord à leur célébrissime et sublimissime Wonderwall) A mettre dans touts les oreilles, donc. Le titre de la chanson (et donc de la fic) n'a rien à voir avec le contenu : ni mariage, ni enfant dans l'histoire, juste une histoire de couple qui va tellement bien à l'idée que je me fais de la relation du Survivant et du Prince de Serpentard…

Les trois groupes de rock cités par Harry vers la fin sont System of a Down (célèbre, je ne vous ferez pas l'insulte de vous les présentez plus avant), les Bizzars'Sisters (Invention de JKR que je ne vous présenterais pas non plus ) et les Tenacious Dementors, création personnelle s'inspirant du groupe "moldu" Tenacious D, que j'adoooooore! Du rock bien mené, une voix géniale, une très bonne maitrise de leurs instruments et surtout un chanteur déjanté(Jack Black, qui est également acteur) avec une excellente alchimie avec son ami et camarade, pour un résultat hilarant, et des lives complètements hallucinants (sur Youtube, vous trouverez une reprise de "The one that I want" avec Andy Serkiss, qui joue Gollum, une pure merveille de folie!). A découvrir de toute urgence!

Un truc vite écrit et sans prétention. Le rating K+, c'est seulement à cause de quelques grossièretés qui se promènent par-ci par-là. Pas de sexe du tout, désolé =P

Voili, voilou, je ne sais que dire d'autre. En espérant que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne coute pas grand-chose et ça fait tellement plaisir !

Bonne Lecture

Nella

Disclaimer : Me pliant une fois encore à la coutume, je vous informe que, Ô surprise, ni les personnages ni la chanson ne sont à moi, et que non, je ne suis toujours pas payé pour faire ça.

Fond musical conseillé : De manière totalement surprenante, je vous conseillerais de voir laisser bercer par Oasis. Vous devinerez aisément le titre de la chanson, j'ai confiance ^^

_

* * *

_

_There's no need for you to say you're sorry  
Goodbye I'm going home  
I don't care no more so don't you worry  
Goodbye I'm going home_

« Va te faire foutre, je me tire! Inutile de t'excuser, ca ne change rien au fait que tu es un connard ! Je n'en ai plus rien à foutre, alors garde ta salive ! »

*VLAN*

La porte du loft londonien avait violemment claqué, mettant un point final bruyant à une longue dispute non moins bruyante. Un brun enfilait rageusement son manteau, peinant dans l'aveuglement de sa colère, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'immeuble chic, situé dans un quartier à la mode. Il marchait à grands pas, marmonnant furieusement. Après une demi-heure passée à arpenter les rues désertes dans le froid, au milieu des tourbillons de flocons cotonneux, il se sentait un peu plus calme. Il emprunta un cul-de-sac obscur, et n'en ressortit jamais, le silence cotonneux de cette nuit d'hiver retombant après un étrange *plop*.

De l'autre côté de Londres, dans un quartier résidentiel bien plus miteux mais tout aussi silencieux, le jeune homme brun apparu comme par magie au pied d'un panneau qui indiquait « Square Grimmaud ». Il entra dans l'une des maisons grises et tristes, sur la sonnette de laquelle on pouvait encore difficilement lire «Mr. Harry Potter », les lettres tracées d'une écriture brouillonne au feutre et seulement protégées par un morceau de bande adhésive ayant bavées avec les années et les litres de pluie londonienne qui les avaient arrosées. Dans le hall silencieux, le jeune homme s'ébroua, laissant des traces humides sur le vieux tapis impeccable, et retira son manteau qu'il accrocha au porte-manteau tout proche. Soudain un petit être étrange sorti de la cuisine, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, et se précipita au pied du visiteur, zigzaguant un peu sous l'effet des dernières brumes de sommeil qui n'étaient pas encore dissipées malgré son empressement à accueillir son maitre qui rentrait pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

« Monsieur Harry Potter est rentré ? Voulez-vous manger Monsieur? Ou bien Dobby peut préparer un bain à Harry Potter Monsieur ?

‒ Non Dobby, retourne te coucher, je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Je compte rester séjourner ici pour une durée encore indéterminée, d'accord ?

‒ Oui Monsieur, bien sur Monsieur. Harry Potter… Harry Potter Monsieur va bien? Le jeune maitre a-t-il été encore incorrect?

‒ Dobby, arrêtes de l'appeler « le jeune maitre », tu n'as plus de maître maintenant, seulement un employeur, et c'est moi ! Rassures toi, ça va aller. Retourne te coucher, et je vais faire de même. Bonne nuit Dobby.

‒ Bien Monsieur, pardon Monsieur, bonne nuit Monsieur. »

Après une révérence, le petit elfe de maison regagna la cuisine, où il avait demandé à Harry d'installer sa chambre, dans un placard que Harry avait tout de même insisté pour agrandir magiquement à la taille d'une petite chambre.

Le brun, las, monta les escaliers antiques jusqu'à sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit après avoir ôté ses vêtements. Allongé en chien de fusil, serrant contre lui son oreiller, il pleura, bêtement, comme un enfant, sans pouvoir se retenir.

« Quel connard, ce Malefoy! Qu'il aille se faire foutre, je suis pas près de retourner le voir ! C'est fini, j'arrête ! J'en ai marre de lui. »

Ils étaient en couple depuis un certain nombre d'années maintenant, mais Harry persistait à refuser d'assumer leur relation au grand jour, en tant que personnage médiatique, même s'il fallait bien avouer que depuis quelques années l'hystérie autour du Sauveur de l'Humanité s'était nettement calmée. Drago ne supportait pas de devoir se cacher, et poussait régulièrement son petit ami à sortir du placard, créant de terribles disputes.

Leur entente avait toujours été précaire, même sans ce problème. Les opposés s'attirent peut-être, et Merlin sait que tout les opposaient, à en croire la violence du lien qui les condamnait à s'aimer, mais cela ne rendait malheureusement pas la cohabitation aisée. Le brun ne pouvait toujours pas supporter certaines facettes du blond, qui était péremptoire, buté, trop fier pour admettre ses tords, et s'obstinait donc même dans l'erreur. Drago était méprisant, et ne partageait pas beaucoup des goûts de son petit ami. Il passait son temps à lire des livres d'histoire, de philosophie,… dont il sortait avec l'impression d'en savoir plus que tout le monde et le besoin de le faire sentir. Il ne faisait pas beaucoup d'efforts pour se faire accepter par les amis de Harry qui, malgré le fait qu'ils acceptaient parfaitement son homosexualité, digéraient toujours assez mal cette idylle avec Drago « La Fouine » Malefoy, ennemi de toujours et petit connard imbuvable quand il le voulait (c'est-à-dire la majorité du temps). Et pourtant, malgré cela, il n'hésitait pas à imposer à Harry la présence de ses propres amis, que Harry avait certes appris à connaitre et à apprécier, mais jamais Zabini ou Parkinson ne remplaceraient ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il ne voyait plus qu'en coup de vent, seul, et jamais chez lui. Même la musique était un point de discorde, Harry adorant mettre un bon CD de rock, profitant de la chaine Hi-fi haut de gamme de son riche petit ami, et sautant comme un adolescent au rythme des basses, alors que les oreilles sensibles et exigeantes de Drago ne toléraient que la musique classique, qui laissait le brun totalement indifférent.

_I hate the way that even though you  
Know you're wrong you say you're right  
I hate the books you read and all your friends  
Your music's shite it keeps me up all night  
_

Harry s'était réveillé tôt, et se sentait vaseux et nauséeux. Il errait dans la maison depuis plusieurs heures, tournant en rond comme un lion en cage, marmonnant et ressassant tous les défauts de « cet enc*lé de Malefoy », tentant de se convaincre qu'il était mieux sans lui.

Parfois, le blond arrivait à faire perdre toute confiance en lui-même à Harry, étalant ses connaissances Hermionesques, avec en plus un ton condescendant et méprisant insupportable, qui faisait automatiquement rougir le pauvre Gryffondor qui avait lu si peu de livres et n'avait jamais été particulièrement brillant en cours, défense contre les forces du mal mise à part. Il se sentait stupide et nul à côté de son amant, qui avait toutes les qualités : beau, riche, drôle, intelligent, cultivé, plein de bon gout, génial au lit, … Et lui pauvre chose dépourvue de cervelle ne méritait pas un homme si brillant…

Mais d'abord, il avait beau être riche et beau, c'était un connard ! Il était hypocrite, il était maniaque, il avait un égo surdimensionné, il n'aimait pas les enfants ni les chiens, il passait son temps à descendre les gens et à les humilier avec des sarcasmes, il détestait le chocolat, il était très cruel souvent, il ne savait pas être tendre, il avait collaboré avec Ombrage en 5ème année, c'était un serpentard, il était toujours de mauvaise humeur le matin, il utilisait les gens, il était incapable de dire « je t'aime », il était égoïste, il refusait de faire la vaisselle, il avait commis pas mal d'erreurs et d'actes malveillants, il était guindé, et puis merde, la musique classique c'est rien que pour les vieux pompeux qui se la jouent !

_I hate the way that you are so sarcastic  
And you're not very bright  
You think that everything you've done's fantastic  
Your music's shite it keeps me up all night  
_

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que le Survivant était revenu vivre au Square, et il ne décolérait pas. Il refusait de répondre aux hiboux et aux coups de téléphone du blond, et l'avait même ignoré quand il était venu frapper à sa porte plus tôt dans la journée. Il était fier de lui, et savourait pleinement sa liberté. Il comptait bien rester là encore longtemps, et avait invité ses deux meilleurs amis à lui rendre visite la veille, profitant enfin d'eux. Il mettait tous ses CDs de rock moldu et sorcier, de System Of a Down aux Bizarr's Sisters, en passant par les Tenacious Dementors, et chantait à tue tête en sautant sur le lit et faisant d'impressionnantes démonstrations d'air guitar, effrayant même Dobby qui commençait à s'interroger sur la santé mentale de son maitre bien aimé.

Bien sur il adorait ça, danser, chanter, faire ce qu'il voulait, dire tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ça sans se faire corriger/rabrouer/rabaisser par Malefoy, mais il savait au fond de lui que bientôt arriverait le moment où le manque de lui dépasserait le plaisir que lui procurait cette liberté. Et, une fois ce moment venu, il savait déjà qu'il mettrait fin à sa petite fugue, et retournerait auprès de son amour. Comme à chaque fois. C'était une évidence, tout le monde connaissait déjà la fin de la petite incartade du survivant, et ils hochaient pourtant la tête avec une conviction très bien feinte quand il disait que c'était fini et qu'il n'y retournerait plus, et qu'il n'avait pas besoin du blond. Harry leur en était reconnaissant, ils aimaient qu'ils fassent tous comme si c'était vrai, même si il était déjà de notoriété publique qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre très longtemps. Alors Harry faisait encore un peu durer son illusion, même si personne n'était pas dupe, pas même lui. Encore un peu, un peu de liberté, juste pour se prouver que oui, il pouvait ne pas se laisser faire, oui, il était capable de tenir tête au blond. Comme à chaque fois.

_And it will be nice to be alone  
For a week or two  
But I know that I will be  
Right back here with you._

_

* * *

_

Traduction des 4 strophes : (traduction personnelle, en espérant qu'elle tienne la route, si des bilingues passent pas là, n'hésitez pas à rectifier mes éventuelles erreurs!)

Il est inutile de dire que t'es désolée.  
Au revoir, je rentre chez moi.  
J'en ai plus rien faire alors ne t'inquiète pas.  
Au revoir, je rentre chez moi.

Je déteste le fait que, même si tu  
Sais que tu as tort, tu dis que t'as raison.

Je déteste les bouquins que tu lis et tous tes amis.  
Ta musique, c'est de la merde, elle me tient éveillée toute la nuit

Je déteste la façon que tu as d'être si sarcastique.  
Et tu n'es pas si intelligent que ça.  
Tu crois que tout ce que t'as fait est fantastique.  
Ta musique, c'est de la merde, elle me tient éveillé toute la nuit.

Et ce sera bien d'être seul,  
Pendant une semaine ou deux.  
Mais je sais qu'ensuite je serai  
Vite de retour auprès de toi.


End file.
